


Of Resisting Temptations

by mishiko



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of life post-mission?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond was never good at resisting temptations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Resisting Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> First finished piece of 00Q fanfic. Not that it's long or have any plot at all. Still, just want to share it over here as well :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The lurching movements had Bond awaken in a matter of seconds. He automatically reached for his gun under the pillow before opening his eyes to look at the surrounding. The room, or a compartment rather, was dimmed from the thick curtains but he could see rays of sunlight as well as moving shadows from outside. 

 

It took a few seconds for Bond to remember that he was on a train. The mission in Poland was a success and he was on his way back to London via a sleeper train. And a fancy one too from the interior design of the compartment. 

 

He didn't remember much of boarding the train though, having your thigh bleed tended to make one forget about details. He remembered blowing up the factory with the target in and barely making it out without getting caught by the local police. And there was a surprising large amount of worry for the Quartermaster who was sent out here to help him through this mission as well. 

 

With that thought, Bond shot up in bed while ignoring the protest from his left thigh with an intention to go see that the young man was indeed safely boarded on this train as well. That idea went out of the window when he turned to see a pale back on the same bed with him. A pale back that led up to an unruly mop of dark curls. 

 

MI6 needed to retrieve the information from the target and his work with the terrorist group so Q was sent to him just over 4 days ago. Bond didn’t like it at all; the young man was too valuable to be out here in the field. Over the last 6 months or so, the 00 agent had come to trust the voice with a posh accent and clipped tone in his ears as it guided him through missions after missions. True, Q had spent most of the last 4 days inside the hotel room but he had to be out with Bond as well. Otherwise it would have defeated the whole purpose of having the Quartermaster out here in Eastern Europe in the first place.

 

The train lurched on the tracks again and shook Bond out of his stupor. The body next to him gave no heed to the rocking movements and slept on. Seemed like the Quartermaster was a deep sleeper. Not something that was a good trait for an MI6 agent and Bond felt a surge of protectiveness shooting up in his chest again. 

 

Well, this was getting slightly complicated. 

 

The 00 agent eased back down again when he realised that there wasn't anything else he could ( _wanted_ ) to do being up and about. The compartment was small, the queen size bed taking most of the space that there would not be anywhere else to sit or relax on anyway.

 

Blue eyes still on the cream coloured skin, Bond had an urge to reach out and trace it with his hands. Would it be as smooth as its look suggest? He couldn't make out any muscles on that back because the owner was relaxed in his sleep but Q was physically fit. Not to a regular field agent's standard but definitely more than expected from someone who seemed to spend all of his days in front of computers. Bond knew that now after they had to run around the city a few nights ago after a break in went awry. 

 

Now, Bond was good at many things. Killing targets for one, and making sure that the main objective of a mission was achieved no matter what would be on the top of what-Bond-was-good at list. He wouldn't have made it this far in his career if he wasn't. But one thing that he was never good at was resisting temptations, be it with beautiful people or good alcohol. And having this expanse of pale skin within an arm length was proving to be one of the biggest temptations he ever had to resist.

 

He knew that it wasn't a good idea to step over the invisible line between colleagues. Heck, Q wasn't just any colleague either, he was his Quartermaster. Not just a voice in his ears he had come to trust, but also the company that he seemed to seek while in HQ for quite sometimes now (over 4 months if he allowed himself to be truthful). He really should resist, turned around to try to get another hour of sleep (because leaving the compartment was out of the question with his Quartermaster sounded asleep with no protection). 

 

But Bond was never good with following the rules and not stepping over the lines. Or resisting temptations.

 

His left hand reached out to first touch the outline of the spine. His forefinger traced over the ridges of each bone until he reached bundle of sheets at the slim waist. He could feel the skin shifted under his fingertips as if to respond to his touch. 

 

Before he could stop himself, fingers turned into a whole hand as he dragged it along the waistline to lay it comfortably over the younger's bellybutton. 

 

"What? 007?" A groggy, sleep laced voice rumbled out as Bond shifted closer so he could bury his nose in the nape of Q neck where the dark curls ended and the cream coloured skin started. May be his Quartermaster was not such a deep sleeper after all.

 

"Go back to sleep Q," Bond replied and moved even closer until his chest was met with the Q’s back. It surprised ( _pleased_ ) him how well their bodies fit together. 

 

"This is inappropriate," the head of Q branch commented after his brain had made out what position he had found himself in. There was a touch of fondness in that calm voice as well as exasperation (because he was talking to 007) but the slim body actually shifted slightly to get more comfortable in their new position ( _closer?_ ) and not breaking away. 

 

Bond just hummed in replied and didn't comment on how one of Q's hand had come up to curl around his that was lying flat on the flat abdomen. 

 

Instead, Q could feel a pair of lips pressing gently on where his neck met his shoulder before drifting off to sleep once more. 

 

It wasn’t just Bond who was not good at resisting temptations. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been pointed to me by captainpixie that there are sleeper trains with double beds (thank you again!). And some of them are really impressive...
> 
> The characters were slightly tricky to write but I do love this pairing. It's amazing how just under 5 minutes of on-screen interactions can grow into xD
> 
> Comments/feedbacks are very appreciated since I'm still trying to find my footings in writing these characters!


End file.
